XL
XL is Rank XII within the original Dominion XIII. He was originally XR's predecessor who went rogue due to faulty programming. Ever since being reactivated after his decommission, XL has sought revenge against Star Command. He is one of the members stationed in Memorial Castle during the events of The Chain of Memories, and is part of NOS-4-A2's coup against the higher-ups of the Dominion. Story The Keyblade Wars (Connected to Frankenstein's Monster and Atris...somehow) Between Birth of A New Era and A Year of Misery XL was originally created by the LGMs to be the first robotic Space Ranger, but due to his violent and destructive personality, Commander Nebula gave the command for XL to be shut down. Some time after XR was built, Boba Fett discovered his deactivated body and reactivated the prototype space ranger, causing XL to become the Dominon's twelfth member. Harboring every intent to make Nebula pay for shutting him down, XL immediately declared loyalty to the Emperor of the Dominion, Zurg. Shortly afterwards, he engaged in a small conversation with Ben Ali Gator, asking what he thought about his stolen upgrades and how they complemented his awesome might. When the gator refused to comment, XL stupidly thought that Ben was actually too stunned to speak in front of his presence at the moment. Ben explained that he was simply confused as to why he started talking to him for no reason, and that it wasn't that he found his presence unappealing, he simply found it "nothing". After a moment of silence, XL quietly complained that the castle was boring, and then bid goodbye to a still-confused Ben. Some time later, he met his immediate predecessor, NOS-4-A2, with whom he was well-acquainted at this point. After asking him how Zurg got the gall to construct him for the Dominion, the two robots agreed that the castle as it stood now was boring. The discussion soon shifted to their roles in the Dominion, including the importance of becoming more than just lifeless machines. In a surprisingly profound statement for one as stupid as him, XL said that being more than a machine and having a living heart to feel and care for others was painful, and wondered if creatures like him and NOS were better off not becoming organic gods with hearts at all. As the two walked off together, they started formulating plans to overthrow Dominion XIII, plans of which they would later include Deviot into due to the third individual's prowess and ambition. A Year of Misery XL was secretly intrigued when Wart fully became active on the seventh day and was present when Morgause and Ultron were presented before the entire Dominion. He trained Wart in Sunset Horizons before being sent away to Castle Oblivion. During the tutorial session, it was XL's responsibility to teach Wart how to wield magic. Although he started a bit clumsy during his tutoring, XL seemed to admire the young lad for having something he'd never have, though when Wart asked him what that was, the robot bi-polarly threatened to blow off his head if he continued to ask stupid questions. While ranting for a bit, he accidentally slipped out the fact there was another Keyblade wielder besides Wart. Upon being asked who it was, he replied, "Uh, I didn't say nothin'. Uhm, mind your own beeswax, kay?" Later on in the Grey Area, XL was jubilantly reporting back to NOS-4-A2 about Wart's skill, even considering telling the youth about their shared plot, with the idea that maybe the kid could join them if all goes well. NOS was quick to shut that idea up, refuting that if Wart ever found out about their plan, then he'd go ahead and spoil it to the others, and then they'd both be scrapped into Storm-Trooper armor for their treason. Before Ben left for Castle Oblivion, it was revealed that Asajj Ventress knew about NOS and XL's plans to overthrow Dominion XIII. This is why she sent them and the other "pointless" members to Castle Oblivion, along with Ben who had orders to eliminate those who planned to betray the Dominion. The Chain of Memories XL was among the members of the Dominion sent to Castle Oblivion to experiment on captured test subjects' minds and manipulate their memories to test how far the soul can last in an altered state before shutting down so that the Dominion could better implement this knowledge in their plans to slowly take control over the universe with their Moon of Lost Souls. However, as stated earlier, XL and NOS-4-A2 secretly hated their low-ranking positions within the Dominion, and while they were eager to flaunt their power over Castle Oblivion to order around the other members assigned with them, they desired even more status than what was given to them, wanting to become literally heartless gods with the power of the Keyblade and whatever secrets NOS-4-A2 wanted to uncover deep within the Castle, and overthrow Emperor Zurg and the Ruling Council in order to conquer the universe themselves. To make their plot a reality, NOS-4-A2 disguises himself as a simple cloaked, wise old hermit who lures Taran and his compatriots into the Castle by promising them false hopes of being reunited with their friends at the cost of losing something dear to them. Of course, the only thing the heroes would be losing was just simply the memory of Eilonwy and everything revolved around her so that NOS and XL could replace them with fake memories of Guinevere implanted by the young maiden so that they could manipulate Taran into becoming their dutiful servant and eliminate Zurg's Loyalists for them. Sure enough, as soon as Taran and the others entered the castle out of curiosity, Guinevere began changing his memories as per the energy vampire's orders, and removing the memories of the others so that they would not be able to catch on to what's really going on; soon, Taran begins to gain a false backstory of Guinevere being a childhood friend until all he is unable to remember is her name. At that point, XL is sent down to confront the heroes directly, hamming it up that poor Guinevere is the damsel in distress that he and his fellow "BAD GUYS" are holding hostage to use her as their key to taking over the universe, before daring Taran to venture upwards and save her if he can survive XL's test of strength. The mad android then attacks Taran viciously, knocking the Wayfinder charm out of his pocket long enough for Guinevere to use her magic to change its shape into one more suitable for Taran's false backstory and motivating him into "remembering" her name. XL goes on to battle Taran and the other heroes, taunting the lad for having ever "forgotten" about Guinevere in the first place, before he concedes defeat for the moment and exits stage left. XL and the other members of the conspiracy are later approached by Dr. Frankenollie of the Loyalists, who claims to want to help them in evaluating Taran's power in the face of rivaled adversity, presenting to them a stasis pod containing a slumbering replica of Ellidyr created out of dark energy and cybernetics for the Replica Project. Seeing the pod's contents leads to XL getting the bright idea of having the Replica be transformed in memory into a near exact double of the real Ellidyr, complete with a duplicated rendition of the fake backstory with Guinevere, though with its aggressive tendencies exaggerated to levels not seen since the Battle of the Forbidden Mountains; that way, Taran can keep thinking that this is little more than a simple re-enactment of the events of "The Journey" due to Ellidyr seemingly turned against him and continue onward with his false quest none the wiser. Intrigued by XL's idea, Frankenollie agrees, seeing this as an opportunity to test the unsuspecting Replica's capabilities in battle, though he also suspects XL's underlining intentions and programs a subliminal protocol into the Ellidyr Replica's mind to be activated on the monkey doctor's vocal command to turn against his so-called "allies" at the first opportunity. As a result of Guinevere being ordered to rewrite the dormant Replica's memory, Taran ends up clashing time and time again with the Replica over "protecting" Guinevere, thus motivating the hero into ascending further up the floors of the castle, all according to plan. However, when Frankenollie begins vocally expressing his distaste for the androids and starts prying into their true intentions for Taran, XL and NOS-4-A2 manage to intimidate him into backing off, then goad him into challenging the Keybearer, Hercules, and the Mahou Shojou head on by stroking his pride in his abilities and fear of having to answer to Emperor Zurg for his failure of a project, though this is really a gambit to have him killed by Taran in the ensuing battle. But, when Frankenollie manages to survive the battle and reveal his trump card, a portal to Sunset Horizons, in the hopes of luring Taran there to reveal the truth about his Incorporeo Wart and have him understand NOS' true plan so that he can fight against his changing memory and thwart the Neophytes' ambitions, the two androids send Ben Ali Gator to kill the monkey to keep him quiet about the operation, out of their way, and to test the gator's loyalties. As soon as Ben Ali is let in on NOS-4-A2's plot, which seems sure to come to fruition, the gator releases Guinevere behind his back, allowing her to confess the truth to Taran and thwart the revived Ursula's own mission to complete the brainwashing on the Keybearer's mind. Angered at their plot having fallen apart, XL storms into the chamber to aid Ursula in revealing the entire scheme to Taran, then trying to kill him with all the powers of Dark Thunder at their disposal. However, they are thwarted by the arrival of the rest of the Highwind Crew, led by Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, and the freed Wonderlandians, who save Taran from XL's laser beam, and they all unite to take down the two scoundrels once and for all, with Taran shutting XL down personally by stabbing him in his main circuit-board with his Keyblade. An Empire of Dreams (Is revived and rebuilt by Mad Doctor XXX after the second battle of Radiant Garden to once more serve the Dominion under penalty of death should he attempt to rebel again; is forced to team up with General Grievous to cause chaos in Port Royal as part of a heart collecting mission; tries to reconnect with NOS-4-A2 like they did before the Castle Oblivion event, but is pushed away for being an incompetent failure; is sent to kill Taran and the heroes on their arrival to Imperial Coruscant/Planet Z, but finds he can't do it upon realizing the true scope of Zurg's plans involving the Moon of Lost Souls and that if he comes back from his mission in success, he will surely be erased for having outlived his usefulness; has no intention of working alongside Taran after what happened last time, but is forced to comply upon being reminded by Buzz Lightyear of his past as a Space Ranger; helps the heroes free their imprisoned comrades during the Wedding disaster and sacrifices himself to stop NOS-4-A2 from killing XR) Appearance and Personality XL is what has been described as a "Frankenstein's monster" sort of robot, he possesses a head similar to XR's, but red, and with smaller, beady eyes. His original Star Command body was an near exact duplicate of the one XR has except for having only one tread and a more oval rectangular dome. His pieced together body contained parts from several different robots, all connected to a huge body, giving him an intimidating look. Unpredictable and bipolar, XL will one minute want to play cards with you, and the next, shoot you off into the troposphere. He also can't seem to understand literary sayings. Abilities XL is an exceptionally capable fighter despite his ungainly girth; both times he talks to Taran, he is able to kick and jab him repeatedly faster than he can retaliate, and send him flying through the air with a single kick; the second time he does this, he heavily injures Taran to the point that he can barely stand. He is also strong enough to hold Mortimer by the head, and easily toss him across the room with one hand. His strength is clearly known by many of the characters, such as Mortimer who claims to fear nothing, yet cowers at XL. XL's physical fighting skills resemble that of a ninja, a rather bulky ninja at that. He uses knives embedded in his left arm fingers to act like claws, and is able to infuse them with electricity and fire them at Taran. He is also one of the more agile members of the Dominion, often using quick kicks and jabs to produce extra pain to the opponent. With magic, XL is able to able to call down lightning upon the battlefield, as well as to perform levitation and local teleportation. His sleights and special abilities all involve his use of these abilities. While XL remained activated, he had a series of weapons and equipment at hand due to his mismatched parts. Most were secured in his two arms, both of which were different and were used for different tasks, as well as his chassis. Chassis Stolen from one of the latest warbots, XL's chassis had the ability to deflect the Rangers' laser attacks due to its armarillium plating. It contained a rocket in the back compartment that allowed XL to fly and stored nets that he used for capturing. Left Arm XL's left arm was stolen from a research facility originally used for conducting experiments on objects and performing delicate work. However, XL used it to spew corrosive acid that could easily eat through metal, and because of its ability to extend, XL would use it to grab objects from a long distance. Right Arm XL's right arm was probably the most complex and diverse of all his attachments, modified to suit his needs as an arsenal of weapons. It could morph into three guns, each with a different set of abilities. The first gun could shoot bolts of plasma; the second, appearing almost like a machine gun, fired off laser blasts; the third, the largest of the three, looked like a cannon that shot the largest and deadliest plasma bolts. Besides morphing into guns, his arm could also morph into a sawblade, a drill, a studded mace, an egg-beater, a sledgehammer, and a strange sort of drill with metal clampings around it that XR once called a "drill with teeth". His arm could also spark with electricity and send electrical currents at people to stun them. Last, but not least, XL's right arm had a compartment similar to his chassis where he stored nets, and a special modded compartment with three distinctly-labeled buttons: blaster, acid and''escape from prison''. (Ironically, only his left arm could shoot acid and when the last button was once activated by XR during the events of "Head Case", it activated his left arm to shoot acid at the bars and escape.) Gallery Screen_shot_2011-10-11_at_5.25.08_PM.png Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:Machines Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Henchmen Category:Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Reformed Characters Category:Star Command Personnel Category:Dominion XIII Experiments